


恍吻

by Aphyllanthes



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes
Summary: 承勋短篇 全程高速车 慎入
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 2





	恍吻

晚上刚洗完澡的车勋穿着浴袍带着一身的水汽出来了，肩上骤然一个重量压了上来，鼻尖清爽的薄荷味飘过，车勋安然地靠在了背后温暖的怀里，感受着强而有力的心跳，小猫用头往靠着他的身后人蹭了蹭。

‘昏尼’低沉的声音在他耳边响起。

‘昂，怎么了哥’

李承协在车勋的脖子处蹭了蹭，刺硬的头发刺的脖子微痒，李承协的声音再次响起

‘我们好久没...’

‘你说什么？’

还没等到李承协的回答，车勋浑身一颤，冰凉的的软唇贴上了他温热的肌肤，一个吻轻轻地落了在他的后颈处，身上搂着他的手开始不安分的探索着，温暖的大手带着一点粗糙的掌纹探入了浴袍摸向凝脂般的肌肤。

‘嗯哥...我们去床上吧...’

李承协低声地笑了一下，轻轻的一抱，便把车勋抱了起来，迈着不急不忙的步伐走向了白色大床。

床褥下陷， 两唇相交，炙热的舌头灵巧的橇开了紧合的双齿，寻找着那一处柔软，与之共舞，两唇间搅动着蜜汁发出让人羞涩的水声，吸允的声音同时也叫嚣着不分高下。

只是简单的扎了起来的浴袍很快就在两人紧贴着摩擦的动作下松散开来，李承协很容易就单手的把小猫身上的衣物脱的一干二净。

起身也把自己的上衣脱掉了，又重新低下头吻上了那诱人的双唇，在逐渐吻向旁边的耳阔，只需要轻轻一舔，身下的小猫就会微微的颤一下，李承协见状直接把整个耳垂含住了，温热湿润的触感加上近在咫尺的舔舐声，车勋早就硬了，嘴里传出微弱的哼声让李承协呼吸加重。

一只手攀上了白皙的皮肤，早已挺立的两点仿佛在申诉着无法释放的情欲，不轻不重的捏弄让小猫的哼叫愈发地大声，他的双手不自觉的缠上了身上人的脖颈，下身早已挺立的欲望悄悄地向上靠近磨蹭。

‘我们小猫这么快就忍不住了？’

李承协低声地笑了笑，手及到床头柜取出了一瓶润滑剂，又俯视地扫视了身下的小人儿一遍，白皙的皮肤因为情欲而添上了一点的粉红，胸前立起的两点异样的可爱，他又情不自禁的吻上了那甜蜜的双唇，蜜涎如甘泉般让他为之疯狂，直到车勋因为有点喘不过气拍了拍他，他才不舍地离开。

只见车勋喘着气，眼神朦胧还带着水汽地看着他，不行，得先给他做事前准备了，李承协为着自己下半身的胀痛着想。

抹了点润滑，便摸索到了车勋身后的洞穴，先是在外面轻轻地打着圈，等车勋放松了再开始把手指探入，逐渐增加的手指让车勋的叫声愈发的娇媚，李承协骨感的手指挤压着内里的嫩肉，随着抽插的动作被翻出来的鲜红的里肉冲击着李承协的视觉，在觉得已经差不多的时候，他迅速的抽出了手指，裤子一拽，腰身一沉，便整根送入了。

尽管已经事先做了矿张，李承协的尺寸依然大的让车勋感到胀痛，但这种胀痛很快的就被疯狂袭来的快感淹没了。

李承协扶着那盈盈一握的纤腰逐渐加快的抽插着，下体搅着里肉的润滑剂加上前列腺液发出的水声让车勋忍不住用一只手挡脸，即便是做过了无数次，他仍然会因为这些声音而感到害羞，李承协带着上扬的嘴唇靠到了他耳边。

‘别挡着，我想看。’

低频的声线和嘴唇划过耳朵的瘙痒给车勋带来了异样地快感，车勋缓慢的挪开了挡着脸的手，垂垂欲坠的泪水瞬间被李承协吻走了，他埋在了车勋的颈窝，再次加快速度，小猫的呻吟随着速度而加大着音量，猫爪子无意识的抓上了李承协的背，留下了一道道只属于他的痕迹。

‘啊嗯...协...啊...嘤嗯...’

李承协在床上的时候总喜欢车勋叫他的名字，每当在他这么叫的时候李承协就会插得更深，直接的碾过深处的那一点让车勋尖叫出声，然后便会开始猛烈的朝着那一处撞击着，原本高昂的呻吟瞬间被顶撞的支离破碎，肉体撞击的声音还有两人时不时的低喘声在空荡的房间里回响着，糜烂无比。

最终在几次深插后，车勋先行释放了出来，浑浊的液体染上了两人，因为高潮而紧缩着肠道，李承协很快也埋在车勋体内狠狠地发泄了，滚烫的白浊灌满着肠道，车勋舒服地哼了一声，原本以为就此结束的他，万万没想到再发些没多久，体内还没有离开的那根又悄然地粗壮了起来。

夜还长。


End file.
